


their green planet

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [238]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Neokosmos - Freeform, everything is perfect, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A new ship lands on their planet.An AU where everything is perfect and no one suffers.





	their green planet

“Tye, Z, look!” Iris said as she saw a spaceship land on the plains. It looked different than the regular cargo ships that came their regularly, and it immediately caught the girl’s attention. Spaceships were nothing new after all, she was a human. Humans were almost extinct and there were only a few left across the galaxy. Iris, along with Tye and Z lived at the “Human National Protection Planet”, a small planet with a green sky. It was a safe haven, with lots of food, comfy homes, and everything one could want. The sole purpose of the place was to help preserve the human race, helping it for going extinct, and teaching the younger humans about everything they needed to know. Then, they could decide if they wanted to stay, or travel and get a job with the compies, the kind alien race helping out.

A few compies lived on HNPP, like Xaveria and Zehra, they took care of the younger children.

“That’s, a regular ship.” Z said. “We’re getting visitors!”

A small group of people had already formed, with humans Iris knew. Squid, Twigs, Mars, and so on, along with a few adults.

And as the ship opened, they saw a familiar face, 9!

9 was a human who had left a few years ago to help with research, and finding more humans. Behind them, several compies emerged, as well as a few humans, they were all skinny and looked extremely tired, probably from a stray planet somewhere. When Earth had been destroyed, many humans had left in a panic and their equipment had broken, leaving them stranded on random planets with bad conditions. The compies and voluntary humans did everything to find them and give them the help they needed. Stray tribes were usually about 20-40 humans, but this was a group of 8 children between the ages of what looked like 12 to 16. This planet had over 3800 humans, from new “deliveries” like these, natural reproduction, AND cloning. The compies really wanted the human species to survive.

As Iris saw 9, she immediately ran up to them, giving them a hug. Z and Tye were not far after.

“Hey kids, you’ve grown so much.” they said.

“How’s life off planet?” Tye asked. “You’re so cool!”

9 smiled.

“Tye, you haven’t changed a bit. And to answer, I love my job. I’m going to need volunteers to help show these new kids around, could you three show Seven around? They’re the tall kid over there. But be a bit calm, they’re not used to a lot of people and stimulation at once. They’re from on of the extra dangerous planets.”

All three children nodded, and happy gave the child named Seven a smile.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you. Welcome to HNPP, you’re safe here and we have planet of food and space. You’re going to love it.”


End file.
